


Sai dirmi che mi ami ma solo finché non si esce dall’ascensore

by xKobra_Kid



Series: Nothing Special [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Brendon is his secretary, Dallon is English, First Kiss, M/M, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKobra_Kid/pseuds/xKobra_Kid
Summary: Brendon was tired, he was starting to feel nauseous whenever he walked inside the Mulder & CO.’s building. His boss was probably the worst person in the world, Robert was an asshole who wanted to rule the world even if he couldn’t. He had small black eyes, he was almost bald and his wife had left him three years before because he was a piece of shit; Brendon couldn’t blame her. He hated his piercing and annoying voice, he hated his constant angry looks. Luckily Robert had been transferred by the CEO, unluckily Brendon was about to meet his new boss.He introduced himself as Dallon Weekes and Brendon felt his knees tremble and his stomach knot. He was attractive yet he had a silly aura around him, he looked professional though and Brendon couldn’t stop looking at him, his voice was relaxing too and the damn British accent surprised him. His boss seemed a cool guy after all and Brendon was glad to work for him, and he would be his secretary which was an interesting fact: he’d get to know him a little bit better than everyone else.





	Sai dirmi che mi ami ma solo finché non si esce dall’ascensore

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm not dead.  
> I regret nothing.  
> The title is in Italian and it means "You know how to tell me that you love me but only until we get out o the elevator" -kind off, Italian is a bitch.

Brendon was tired, he was starting to feel nauseous whenever he walked inside the Mulder & CO.’s building. His boss was probably the worst person in the world, Robert was an asshole who wanted to rule the world even if he couldn’t. He had small black eyes, he was almost bald and his wife had left him three years before because he was a piece of shit; Brendon couldn’t blame her. He hated his piercing and annoying voice, he hated his constant angry looks. Luckily Robert had been transferred by the CEO, unluckily Brendon was about to meet his new boss.

He was already running late and he was cursing the damn traffic, he was tired and he was about to snap, he felt tired and he felt his blood pulse in his temples. Brendon had to catch a fucking bus and then the metro, he just wanted to not disappoint the new boss, for once Brendon wanted to be treated in the right way. He just wanted to feel appreciated by someone.

He finally walked inside the building, he was breathless and he was panting like a dog. He ran inside the elevator and he almost smashed someone against the opposite wall. He murmured a quick apology and then he passed a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He readjusted his tie and his shirt, sighing and licking his lips. He checked the time on his phone and smiled happily, he actually was punctual and he could relax.

Unfortunately the thought of his new boss crossed his mind and he couldn’t help but gulp scared and tired. He was almost trembling now and he could feel his head heavy and his breath was stuck in his throat now. Brendon walked outside the elevator and he rushed towards his desk, he laid his stuff on the table and licked his lips nervously; he wasn’t ready, he wasn’t fucking ready. He wanted to sit down but he couldn’t stay still.

“They say he’s British.” Spencer said walking towards him with two cups of coffee. “Girls will love that.” He mumbled yawning, Brendon hummed in agreement and took his cup, thanking Spencer with a smile. “You’re not going to like him because of his accent, right?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Surely not, he’ll be our boss after all.”

Spencer looked at him with and arched eyebrow. “You had a crush for our principal.”

“He was hot, Spence.” Brendon whined loudly, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly the main door opened slowly, everyone shut up and there was a thick layer or silence above the whole office. Few people looked down at their feet while others stared at the man who had just walked in. He was tall, freaking tall, he was wearing an expensive suit and his hair was styled up like he was a model; Brendon was impressed and anxious. He could already see few of his co-workers eyeing the new boss with a smirk, almost trying to seduce him as if they were in a club.

He introduced himself as Dallon Weekes and Brendon felt his knees tremble and his stomach knot. He was attractive yet he had a silly aura around him, he looked professional though and Brendon couldn’t stop looking at him, his voice was relaxing too and the damn British accent surprised him. His boss seemed a cool guy after all and Brendon was glad to work for him, and he would be his secretary which was an interesting fact: he’d get to know him a little bit better than everyone else.

“You already like him, Geez.” Spencer muttered. “I can’t believe you.”

“Shut the hell up, Spencer!” he hissed hitting his arm, he kept his eyes on his boss and licked his lips.

“You’re hopeless.”

\---

Brendon was officially fucked. Spencer had been right, he was actually thinking about his boss in and inconvenient way. He was hot, though. He had thick dark hair, piercing cerulean eyes and a thin nose with thin lips yet they were soft-looking. Brendon was envious of his body, tall and strong even if he wasn’t as fit as him; he was just a normal person even if he was rich, really rich. Every day he wore a different Rolex, a new Armani’s suit and a really expensive brand of shoes. He hat the newest type of phone and a damn black Audi with leather seats. Of course Brendon was envious.

However his boss had the strangest habits. First of all, who drinks his coffee with two and half sugar? Then he used to ask Brendon to buy him the weirdest flavor of tea- “Typical English kid”, Spencer had said- and then tea biscuits, a lot of them. Brendon had tried one but the soft taste of butter almost made him puke. Plus his boss used a strange “slang” that Brendon had to Google- Spencer found it hilarious, Brendon found it ridiculous. His boss also loved Subway which was a big, shiny “no” from Brendon. He was British, you could smell it, the only American thing was his name; Brendon was still thinking that Dallon’s parents were on crack when they named him.

Brendon loved his job, he was more motivated now. Working with someone who constantly praise you was really important and useful for Brendon, especially when Dallon patted his head with a smile. At first Brendon thought he was scary and bossy, then he realized that he was a real sweetheart with an attractive voice and two kind eyes. Dallon used to smile a lot, especially with Brendon; everyone was keeping an eye on them, maybe because Brendon was always in Dallon’s office. He wasn’t doing that on purpose, it just happened to get lost in a conversation. Brendon felt relaxed around Dallon, he appreciated him as a boss and as a person.

Dallon had a funny accent, it sounded strange to Brendon. His “no” and “go” were said in a posh-sounding way; his “where, “there” and “were” made Brendon laugh and the way he used to say “that” and “what” was way too cute. Brendon was fascinated by his manners, so different from his, and he was extremely sure about the fact that Dallon was just an adorable person outside the office. He intrigued him, his persona was mesmerizing , he acted to differently from everyone yet he tried to look like them. He was rich and he wore expensive clothes, he looked like a though guy but he was a modest and sweet man.

“Brendon could you do me a favor?” Spencer said with a yawn, rubbing his eyes and making Brendon gasp. “Were you thinking about our boss again?”

“Shut the fuck up, I wasn’t.” he muttered throwing a pencil at him.

“Whatever. Listen I have a date with Linda tonight and I was wondering if you could cover the last hour of my shift.” Spencer smiled brightly and Brendon sighed, nodding with a small whine. “Thank you.”

Spencer walked away and he grabbed his jacket, he waved at Brendon and stormed off, almost running away from there. Brendon couldn’t do much more, he was stuck there for another hour and he was falling asleep because of the warmth of the place. He could hear Mr. Weekes voice from his big office and he relaxed on his chair, yawning loudly and stretching his arms. He looked the clock and groaned, his eyes were almost closing on their own and Brendon was about to sleep there, on his chair with his stuff sprawled on his table. The laptop was turned off and there were two highlighters on top of it. Brendon’s desk was mess and he should have tied up, but he was too tired to care.

“Brendon?” silence followed Dallon’s voice. “Urie!”

Brendon jumped on his feet with his eyes wide open, he looked around and then he fixed his eyes on Dallon. He rubbed his face and tried to suppress a yawn, blushing like mad when he realized that he had fallen asleep, he was ashamed yet too shaken up to focus on the whole situation, he muttered an apology and cleared his throat.

“Brendon why were you sleeping?” Dallon asked kindly.

“I- uh, yeah I was just resting my eyes. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He mumbled with a hoarse voice. “Do you need anything, Mr. Weekes?” he asked rubbing his forehead while blinking twice.

“No, I was just surprised to see you here.” Brendon furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him. “It’s late, really late. Weren’t you supposed to be at home?” he asked laying a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, no I was about to head home.” Brendon lied and coughed slightly, rubbing his face with a small sigh. “I should go now.”

Dallon nodded and patted his shoulder, he smiled and waved at him with a small smile. “See you tomorrow, mate.”

And Brendon was gone, definitely gone.

His damn voice with his damn soft tone; Brendon wanted to be mad at him but he couldn’t, he had tried of course but he just couldn’t since Dallon seemed so soft and oh boy, was Brendon head over heels. He had been drooling on Dallon for the past month and now he had called him “mate” again, a lot of times he had called him “love” too and just let me say that Brendon hadn’t slept a lot those days.

Brendon said goodbye to Dallon and grabbed his jacket, he walked away and smiled brightly. He started to hum a song quietly and walked inside the elevator, he pushed the right button and yawned, resting his head on the thin wall behind him. He was tired and his head was hurting, he closed his eyes and sighed loudly, whining when his temples almost throbbed, sending shots of pain through his body. He was a mess, he didn’t even know how that could have happened since he had always paid attention to treat his body.

He walked outside the elevator and then outside the building, he shivered when the cold air hit his skin and he hid his nose under his sweatshirt. He sighed loudly and then jumped inside a taxi, he murmured his address and curled on the seat, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He heard the soft music played in the taxi and then the driver started to speak, Brendon hummed few times and then he dozed off, allowing himself to relax a bit.

Brendon paid the taxi-driver and he entered in his house, he sighed happily and threw his stuff on the couch, undressing himself while heading towards his room. He was exhausted, he just wanted to crawl in his bed and sleep until the next day; luckily he didn’t work on Fridays. He rubbed his eyes and opened his wardrobe, he grabbed his black and lilac footie and chuckled happily, hurrying under the duvet and turning off the lights.

He grabbed his phone and plugged the charger in, he nuzzled the pillow and hugged the spare one, he curled around it and pressed his face in it, sighing. It wasn’t like having a real body near him, but it kept him “safe” and cozy, he real missed sharing his bed with someone but he had been single for two years and, well, he was starting to feel the need of a partner. He wanted somebody who could love him and who could take care of him; face it, Brendon needed attention.

\---

The following weeks went by pretty easily, nothing strange happened. However Dallon had managed to make himself anxious twelve times, and he had never understood why he felt so anxious. Sure, he was dealing with a new country and a new company but he had never experimented that feeling, it was like he was constantly on the verge of a panic attack. Probably he should see a therapist but he was too full of pride to ask for help.

He usually went to work without any real interest, everything was so strange in the USA, people weren’t like in England and he freaked out when the chaos of New York hit him for the first time. London wasn’t quiet, it was chaotic too but it was slower, kinder and foggier; he missed England’s weather too. Damn it, Dallon wasn’t expecting that, he had never been homesick, he had never missed his home so badly in the past even if he had worked abroad countless of times.

Paris had stolen his heart, he had loved to work there and he had loved to stay there for almost two years; Stockholm had literally made him feel like his whole life had a purpose; Amsterdam had been an experience, he had enjoyed staying there for a year; he appreciated Rome and Italy’s art and food, he had gained five kilos in two months.

And now he was in New York, in his huge house with someone asleep in his own bed. It was a girl, a cheap scent of perfume was still in the air and he was feeling sick. Locks of black hair was falling on her face and her pale skin was covered by the warm duvet, her head was resting on the pillow and a hand was on Dallon’s chest. He slid off the bed carefully and he wiped his forehead with a sigh, he didn’t even know how and why he had slept with someone, it just happened and he felt bad. He didn’t want that.

However a woman was sleeping in his bed and his bedroom smelled like her Target’s perfume. He couldn’t even remember where he had been the night before, he had been drunk and he was still buzzed by the alcohol but his mind was clearer and calmer. He walked around his house in his boxers and he looked at the clock in the kitchen, deciding that he could go to work few hours earlier; he wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore.

He left a note on the bedroom’s door and he headed out, shoving his hands in his pockets and pressing his earphones in his ears. He had never liked walking, he had never been a sportive person, but that day he needed to clear his thoughts even more and a nice walk could help him. Dallon wanted to focus on few specific topics: his work, his life and Brendon. The first two were easy, he just needed to be more careful and positive, but the last one made his stomach crunch.

Brendon was a good secretary, he had always done his job and he had always showed devotion to the company, he was a cheerful guy and Dallon was starting to like him way too much. He didn’t mean to, he didn’t know what was wrong with him and why the fuck he was catching feelings for his fucking secretary, yet his heart skipped a bit whenever he saw him. Brendon was gorgeous, he was pretty and he had a great personality.

Dallon had shared a lot of time alone with Brendon, the two of them enjoyed working and few cups of coffee and tea used to keep them awake. They had shared a lot of silly times, especially when Brendon made salty comments about his coworkers or about Dallon’s taste in food; he was used to them. Brendon had spent countless of time in his office, talking about nothing in particular or about important stuff. Dallon liked to think about the two of them as friends, he liked to trust Brendon and he liked to imagine something more for them.

He was helplessly catching feelings too quickly, and he was scared.

\---

“He had fun last night.” Spencer said pointing at Mr. Weekes once he entered the building.

“What?”

“Look at his neck and at his hair.”

Brendon’s head snapped up and his eyes became wider, he frowned and looked at his hands. “Good for him.” He said harshly, pushing his cup of coffee away and throwing his food in the bin. “I’m taking few minutes of break.”

He grabbed his cigarettes and the lighter, he used the stairs and took two steps at time, almost falling. He wiped his hands on his thighs and pushed the doors open, he ran outside with a cigarette already between his lips and he lit it up, sighing and resting his back on the wall. He pinched his arm and closed his eyes, breathing in the nicotine and exhaling the smoke slowly.

He wasn’t pissed, he was sad without a real reason. That morning he had cried his heart out while combing his hair because a lock of it hadn’t stayed in its place, then he had almost burst into tears inside the metro when a lady asked him if he wanted to sit down near her. He had even cried inside the toilets like when he was a teenager. He didn’t know why he felt sad, he had nothing to be sad about and he didn’t even know why that was happening, however he was rubbing his eyes forcefully on the verge of tears, again.

\---

“Have you seen Brendon?”

Dallon had said that line almost six times and he was starting to worry a little. Spencer had told him that he had gone out for a smoke almost thirty minutes ago and he hadn’t come back yet. He sighed loudly and walked inside the elevator, he drummed his fingers on his arm and closed his eyes, resting his head on the mirror behind him. It was strange, Brendon smoked but he usually took breaks just when Dallon was doing a meeting or when he wasn’t too busy.

Brendon was nowhere to be found and Dallon was really worried now. He had tried to call him and Spencer had done the same but his phone was turned off, which made Dallon almost sick. He had to sit down and look at Spencer, they stared at each other for a bit and they sighed, throwing their phones on the table.

“Maybe he’s at home.” Spencer mumbled.

“I’ve already tried, he’s not there.” He said with a sigh, Spencer looked at him and arched an eyebrow. “What? I’m his boss.” He murmured.

“Right.”

“It’s normal.”

“Sure.”

“I could fire you.” He said looking harshly at him.

Spencer sighed and nodded. He rubbed his forehead and bit his lower lip, he checked his phone again and threw it on his desk. He could understand why Dallon was worried, but the fact that he was pacing around trying to call Brendon every twenty seconds was a bit strange. Of course he was worried, Brendon was his best friend, but he knew that he was capable of taking care of himself and if he wasn’t around that meant that he could had gone away and that he didn’t want to be found.

Heavy steps from outside Dallon’s office made him froze in front of the door. He looked at Spencer with wide eyes and cleared his throat, he rubbed his cheeks and waited, probably it was his other assistant telling him that he needed to go to a make-shift meeting. The door opened and Brendon’s head poked in, Spencer sighed in relief and Dallon blinked, staring at him with darker eyes and calm breath. He studied Brendon, he saw his puffy lips a bit rosy and his cheeks red from the cold, he was shaking slightly and he was wearing a thin jumper. He wondered where the fuck he had been.

“Glad to see you again, Brendon.” He mumbled popping his lips open.

Spencer shook his head and sighed. “Where the hell have you been?”

“Outside.” He said shrugging.

“I don’t remember to have said yes to a break, a forty-eight minutes break to be precise.” Dallon spat pointing at a chair in front of his table. “Please, sit down. We have to talk.” He said coldly, Spencer stood up and nodded, leaving the room after a small pat on Brendon’s shoulder.

Brendon gulped and did as his boss asked, he bit his nails and cleared his throat, knowing that he could get fired. He had decided to leave because he wasn’t in the mood to be around Dallon or Spencer, he wasn’t in the mood to see those ugly hickeys on Dallon’s, he hated to think about him with somebody else, somebody who wasn’t him. It hurt, his chest felt tight and he couldn’t breath, yet he had come back because he didn’t want to be alone, he didn’t want to leave him for more than two minutes.

He bit his lower lip and looked at him. “Is there anything important that you have to tell me?” he murmured shivering.

“Yes, actually. Could you please tell me why you have left? If you weren’t back, I’d have to fire you.” He said harshly, eyeing him. “This isn’t a behavior that I accept, Brendon. You are a good employee, you’re a good assistant, then why have you done such an unprofessional thing?” his voice was a bit calmer but Brendon could tell that he was disappointed.

“I needed a break.” He whispered staring at his hands.

“You could ask, you know that I always allow you to have one.”

“I needed a long break.”

“It wouldn’t have been a problem.”

“I-” Brendon licked his lips and looked at him. “I needed to be alone for a bit.” He shivered and sniffed quietly. “I didn’t want to be here today.” He admitted shyly.

Dallon nodded and sat down in front of him, he hummed quietly and placed a hand on his neck, whining silently when he pressed his fingers on that damn hickey. He hated them, they reminded him of the dumb move he had made that night; he wasn’t proud of it. He had even left her alone and he hoped to not find her again, it would be awkward and inappropriate since he didn’t want to have a relationship, well not with her.

“You can take the day off, if you want.” He said calmly, wincing when he pressed a finger on a particular dark bruise.

“No! I mean, I can work.” He murmured looking at his neck. “You should put something on that.” He whispered standing up, gripping tightly the hem of his shirt. “Do you need anything, Mr. Weekes?”

Dallon shivered and shook his head, drumming his fingers on his desk. He felt his stomach twitch when Brendon murmured those last two words, it was a bit strange but he liked how Brendon’s voice sounded. “No, thank you, I’m fine.” He said with a small smile. “If you need this day out, you can take it.” He murmured, opening his laptop.

\---

A week later Brendon was moving around the aisles in his local supermarket, he had already bought all he needed and now he was browsing through the condoms section, he didn’t really need them since he was alone and he didn’t like random one night stands, but having few spare ones wouldn’t be that bad. Brendon sighed and searched through the packages, that brand was kind of expensive but the texture was probably the best one, Brendon sighed and grabbed a package.

He raised his head and froze, he blinked few times and he felt his breath stuck in his throat. He licked his lips and coughed quietly, cursing mentally. Of course he had to find Dallon fucking Weekes there, of course he had to find him while buying condoms. He was in front of him and he was searching something on the other side of the aisle, Brendon knew that it would be an embarrassing moment if they saw each other, thus he tried to move silently and quickly, failing miserably.

Dallon raised his head and stared and Brendon, few instants later his cheeks became red, his eyes looked at what he was buying and he almost put the items away, blushing madly. “I, good evening, Brendon.” He murmured recomposing himself, smiling a little.

Brendon smiled as well and cleared his throat. “Good evening, Mr. Weekes.” He said quietly, breathing slowly.

“What, uhm, what are you doing?” Dallon asked licking his lips, looking at Brendon’s shopping cart with a small smile. “No, well, I know what you are doing, sorry.” He rambled quickly, sighing and scratching his head a little.

Brendon chuckled and shook his head, smiling a little. “Well, I ran out of food and I stopped here after work.” He looked at his items and cleared his throat, catching Dallon’s eyes stare at the package of condoms.

“Oh, I can imagine how awful it is.” Dallon laughed quietly and wiped his sweaty hands on his shirt. “I’ll let you go now, see you tomorrow.” He said almost embarrassed, smiling and playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Sure, have a nice evening, Mr. Weekes.” Brendon waved and moved towards the cash register.

Dallon sighed and rubbed his face, he had let go of a perfect excuse to ask Brendon out. They weren’t at work and he could actually let go of his authoritative personality. He was also a bit jealous, why did Brendon need those damn condoms? He ran after him and tried to recompose himself a little, not wanting to scare him or to act strangely. He saw him in a lane and stood right behind him, grabbing his phone and looking at his messages and shuffling through Facebook.

Brendon cleared his throat and Dallon raised his head, he smiled at his secretary and sighed, licking his lower lip and putting his phone away. Brendon smiled back and tilted his head a little, he let out a whine when the person in front of him moved slowly, too slowly, and he turned his head towards Dallon, rolling his eyes with a chuckle. He observed his face and he noticed a little scar under his chin, he had never seen that and he couldn’t help but wonder how he had gotten it.

Dallon smiled at him and waited patiently in line, he yawned and rubbed his face with his free hand, Brendon started to put his items on the conveyor belt and Dallon arched an eyebrow at the quantity of junk food, Brendon couldn’t eat all of those things by himself and that thought made him frown. Condoms and a lot of food, surely Brendon was with someone and that ruined all of his plans.

However when Brendon paid, he decided to wait for Dallon, He knew for sure that Dallon would be surprised, but Brendon had nothing better to do and he really wanted to spend a bit of time with him. Brendon really liked him, he wasn’t in love yet but he really liked him and he liked how delicate he was. Dallon made him feel safe even at work, he liked his presence and he liked how nicely they seemed to understand each other.

Brendon was tapping his fingers on his thighs and he was looking at Dallon, smiling and waiting patiently. He was a bit scared yet excited, he saw Dallon’s eyes widen once he understood that Brendon was waiting for him. He cleared his throat and waved at him, he rubbed his arm a little and yawned, hiding his face behind the heel of his hand. Dallon paid and moved towards him quickly, almost bumping into few people without caring too much.

“What are you doing here?” Dallon asked smiling.

“I just wanted to wait for you.” Brendon admitted timidly.

Dallon nodded and held tighter his bags full of food. “Where have you parked?” He asked starting to head out of the supermarket.

“Oh, no. I came here with the metro.” Brendon looked up at him and he felt short, he felt fucking short compared to him. He literally had to tilt his head to look at him properly and that bothered him a little.

“Do you need a ride?” Dallon asked searching his car keys in his pockets.

“No, thank you.” Brendon said hesitantly.

“I insist, you bought eggs and we want no accidents on the metro, don’t we?” He smiled, Brendon nodded and sighed, giving up. “Great.”

Dallon opened the backseat’s door and let Brendon put his grocery there while he put his own in the trunk. Brendon sat down in the passenger seat and put the seatbelt on, slightly nervous. He had dreamt to be so close with Dallon for months, now that it was happening he was nervous because of course he had to be anxious. He wanted to punch himself and he had every right to do that since he couldn’t believe that he was being paranoid about a single ride.

Dallon sat down in the driver seat, he put the seatbelt on and checked the rearview mirror, grabbing his glasses and placing them on his nose. He started the engine and then the GPS, he looked at Brendon and cleared his throat, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Brendon put his address in the GPS and then he rested his hands in his lap, playing with his fingers and listening quietly to the radio.

During the drive they talked a lot, Brendon laughed and relaxed a little, Dallon’s personality was really charming and he couldn’t believe that someone as kind as him was his boss. At work he was serious, stereotypically English, and with gentle manners. He wasn’t always bossy, but Brendon had saw him angry and that hadn’t been a pleasurable experience. However Brendon found him nice, he had never made him feel uncomfortable at work. He hadn’t taken measures about the fact that he had disappeared for almost an hour, but Brendon knew that Dallon was still thinking about it, he had noticed how his breath used to itch whenever he took breaks.

Dallon pulled in Brendon’s driveway too early, they stared at each other for a little, still talking and smiling. There was tension between them and Brendon was squeezing his own hands tightly, their seatbelts weren’t on anymore and they were facing each other, Dallon was rambling about a cool place in London and Brendon’s lips were electric. He wanted to kiss him, he knew that that could be right moment- who cares about grocery anyway- and his hands trembled, making him look down.

Both of them could feel the tension running through their bodies, Dallon moved a little closer and Brendon did the same, he licked his lips and rubbed his arm before blushing a little and deciding to gain courage and move forward. He held Dallon’s face in his hands and kissed quickly his lips, cutting him off and making him gasp. They stayed in that position for few seconds, Dallon placed his own hands on Brendon’s back and he closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose. Brendon tried to pull back but Dallon gripped the cloth of his t-shirt, kissing him back.

\---

Things snowballed from there, weeks became months and months became a year. They were still dating yet no one in the company knew about it. Brendon wanted to keep it secret and that bothered Dallon a lot. It’s not like he wanted to show everyone that they were together, he just wanted to have a normal relationship even at work, just like Linda and Spencer. He envied them a little. Nonetheless Brendon didn’t want to “come out” and Dallon didn’t know if that was good or not. They had recently celebrated their first year as a couple but that hadn’t made Brendon’s mind change.

It was annoying, so annoying, because he couldn’t hold Brendon’s hand or kiss him. Their last kiss and last “I love you” was always in the elevator, and Dallon was tired. They had argued a lot about that topic, Brendon had always told him that one day they would tell everything to everyone, but that day seemed to never come and Dallon was tired. He was a thirty years old who was hiding his relationship like a damn teenager. It bothered him.

Recently they had been fighting more and more, like now. Everything had started from Brendon’s comment, because of course he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, and Dallon had snapped. They weren’t screaming, they had raised their voices a little but they weren’t screaming. Brendon was still sitting on a chair while Dallon was pacing around the room cursing and pointing out every single flaw in their relationship.

And then reality hit Brendon.

“I can’t do this anymore. Or you decide to tell everyone that we’re together or we’re done.”

Brendon’s head snapped up and his mouth hang open. “You that it would be b-”

“No it would not!” And there he was, shouting at the top of his lungs. “It would not! I’m not a fucking fifteen years old who wants to hide his fucking girlfriend because he’s scared of his parents!”

“It would ruin your career.”

“Everyone, every fucking one, knows that I’m gay!” He said loudly, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down a little, feeling his pulse in his temples. “I’m sick of this. You have to choose what you want to do.”

“You can’t ask me that, you know that I love you.”

“You love me until we get out of the elevator.”

\---

The ride to the office was filled with tension. Brendon knew that he was doing the wrong thing but he couldn’t help it. He knew that he was suffering as well but he didn’t want to ruin… he didn’t even know what he would ruin if he decided to tell the truth to his co-workers. Though, he knew that his behavior was making him look like a selfish person, he seemed a moron and that wasn’t exactly what he wanted to be.

He was happy with his relationship, of course he was, he was in love and all that jazz, yet he was scared to face people’s opinions. He knew for sure that no one would care, but he couldn’t just face the truth. Admitting that he was with Dallon would mean that they were in a serious relationship, which Brendon really wanted, and that scared him to death. He would be pressured and he would end up with chicken out of that relationship.

When they stepped inside the elevator they were alone, as usual, and Dallon checked his tie in the wall, sighing. He eyed Brendon for few seconds and then he looked in front of him, his hands still by his side and his jaw clenched. Brendon sighed and took one of his hands in his own, he looked up at him and smiled a little, seeing his flushed cheeks and his wide eyes. He kissed his cheek bone and squeezed his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“I love you.”

Dallon went pale and let go of his hand, he stepped forward and wiped his cheek, swallowing hard and looking at his feet. “I’m not sure about it.” He muttered when the doors opened, walking outside and leaving Brendon in the elevator, alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a sequel but I'm not sure?  
> Anyway, see you soon pals.


End file.
